


Loving In Sunlight

by MomoiroPrincess



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reality Bending, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroPrincess/pseuds/MomoiroPrincess
Summary: Stephanie Angelique McCormick aka desu-chan is just your regular canadian otaku! she loves anime, manga, jrphs and fighting games and kawaii fashion! But her most favorite thing ever is... the Persoma Series! One day, she gains the power to be able to make any wish of hers come true... what will she do!?use it to visit her favorite characters of course!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Theodore/Original Character(s) (Persona Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - Hajimemashita! Omae wa... Desu, desu!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona or any of its characters. They belong to Atlus which belogns to SEga. If I owned the charries and games (like not just on PS2 XD), you bet thered be gay stuff and Theo-sama would be stuffed in my closet XDDDD. I also dont make money from writing ths!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE meet our heroin!

Once upon a time in a the year of 20XX in anoring place called XXXXXXXX manitoba there was a shugo kawaii shoujou aka すごいかわいいしょじょう (authors note: tht means amazin cute girl if ur from nihon(authors note 2: that is how you say 'japan' in japanese XD or nihongo wwwwwwwwww thats how they say 'lol' in JP btw! ^_^)) named Stephanie Angelique McCormick. But she didn't like being called Stephanie or steph or Stepphie or whatever erlse! she used to call herself SAkura which was really cute but then there was ALL THESE OTHER SAKUS and plius this fanfic she read once like ruined the name for ever. 

she spoke in a really cute unique way and knew Nihongo! Because a lot of sentences in Nihongo end with 'desu', she ends her stences that way plus it sounds kinda cute? She got the idea from an old anime called Rozen Maiden and there was this doll in it, it wasnt her favorite because her favorite was Hinaichigo, but anyway she said it in a different way than youre supposed to since youre supposed to say 'dess' not 'desu' so she says it desu. 

But because people are JERKS tehy made fun of her and called her Desu but then because it sounded cute plus if you get mad at your bullies they just keep laughing and doing it anyway 

so SHE started calling herself Desu-chan! Take that baka bitches.

Anyay, Desu was really cute even if she was a lil chubby. but she had big oppai anyway so she didnt really get why people picked on her for it, I thought big boobs were supposed to be good anywaY? Plus she had thicc, like actually THICC, thighs why are people so hypocritcal she actually had big soft thighs that could save lives. ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she was pretty. Big blue eyes like the sea but they were also kind of grey ish in the center. She liked to wear lots of makeup becaue it made her feel ebtter even though she didnt need to war it because she was so kawaii, duh. plus the makeup made her cute big eyes super kirei (pretty). she wore lots of mascara and fake eyelashes too with sparklies or lil gemstones those are so cute. she usually didn't wear lipstick but if she did, they were usually different shades of momoiro (pink!!) becaue they were her favorite color and other colros made her feel like an ecchi bitch (becchi? XD). her hair was naturally black and curly and shiny but becaus eshe was really into anime and lots of different iro (nihon gor color!), she wanted to dye her hair another color! She went with momoiro and she had been having pink hair since the 6th grade isnt that kawaii? ^o^ also she wears megane making her a meganekko.

Desu was also really into fashion, specigically stuff from Nippon (another way to say japoan!). the most suteki style to her was.. LOLITA!

THeres tons of lolita styles but her most favoritest was SWeet Lolita and her favrotie brand was Angelic Pretty (shouldnt it be called Kirei Tenshi? im gonna calle it Kirei Ten shi lol) but she also REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY loves BAby The STars Shine Bright (im gonna shorten it to BTSSB). they were really expensaive tho and even tho her parents obught her everything to make up for not celbrating her birthdays and being busy with work, she didnt want them to cosntantly buy her $700 dresses? so she nbought from indie stores online. Desu was also really into Fariey Kei, Gothic Lolita, Decoa Kei and some gyaruish fashions. 

if you couldnt tell, Im really into anime and manga and stuff from Japan. Desu's fave animangas are Detath Note and Inuyasha and some yugioh as well. Ouran High Gakuen Host Club is also really good. She likes roamnce but obviously shounen stuff is good. Her fave Jojo is Jotaro and he is really kakkoi but not as much as noriaki kakyoin who is her true husbando for jojo (but rohan is rly kawaii too lol) but hotaru is so cool that she'd like let him be with Norinori in a poly relationshop maybe, desu ka?. you could say that im a bit of an otaku lol Her favoritest thing ever though is the Persona games! Three is her favorite because her most favorite husbando (husband) is in it (IT USE TO BE SESSHOMARU FROM INUYASHWA WHIO WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE BUT SOMETIESM YOU WATCH AND ANIME YOU LIKED WHEN U WERE 9 AD ITS NOT JUST THE SAME ANYMORE OK BUT U STILL LOVE THE CHARIES)

His name is Theodore but she calls him Theo or Theo-kun. She aishjitersu him very much. She has sll the merchandixe o f him which isnt very much and it kinda pisses her off but its okay cuz she commissions artists to make her stuff. Lots of art of her and Theo like self-insert is apaprently vringy but its not like shes those people on Tumblr int he self-shipping tag??? She was KAWAII not KOWAI (Scary) LOL. Cringe clture is bad and shuld maybe be dead but somestimes you need some cringe thrown at you, desu ne? She has a lot of art of him and her. She buys a lot of buttons and pins and keychains of him on etsy when she can find it and crawls across Mandarake for merchandise of him whenever she can. But her favorite Theodise (theomerchadise lol) is the dakimakura (body pillow) she commissioned. 

One side is him in his velvet room outfit with the buttons to his jacket and shirt kinda undone lol hes blushing a little bit its so cute and thent the OTHER SIDE is kinda ecchi XD You know that apron he wears in Persona Q? ITS JUST THAT LOL and his glovesand hat and you can like... see he's a lil 'excited' because theres a tent and he's all blushing and almost ahegaoing wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww She wants to get another one fromt aht artist but her slots are always full TToTT.

DEsus other hobbies are writing, drawing , sewing and figure collecting! She also has a YT Channel where she vlogs about her stuff and does cute dances and reviews. It wasnt the most popular but she hoped she could be like Princess PEachie or something one day ^//////////^

anyway that is our suteki sugoi heroine, desu-tan! what kind of BIZARRE ADVENTURES will she get uo tp? 

you gotta read more silly!

ja matte ne~!


	2. Prologue Part Two - Welcome to the X Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desu's last day at school is not a good one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got warui and hentai comernts on fanficton.net....

Desu-chan woke up with a yawn. The sun went 'kira kira' in the june sun. She strethced and then pushed the pink sheets off of her and got out of bed and went to go get dressed. noramlly she had a routine; make her bed again and make sure all her plushies (Naruto and Sasuke, Lord SEsshy-sama, L-sama and Raito and Miyuki from Lucky STar and of course.................................... Theo-kun who was custom made) were still ont he bed and tucked in all nice. Bit today wwas.......... different

yoiu see, all her plushies were packed away and so was the kirei hime canopy. her figurines, all of them, a nd her cases were also packed up. so were her games and posters and wall scrolls. her whole room Is packed was what I am trying to say. Her clothes were too except some outfits and makeup and pantsu and buras. It was her last day in XXXXXXXX Manitoba thank Kami-sama. 

Her okka-san, Dr. Jeanne McCormick-sensei, was a big time surgeon and often had to go out of town because she had to assist with operations or teach or whatever. People said she was going to waaste her honestly. It was also coming close to the ten year anniversary... she couldn't be here anymore apparetnly. Spo she was transdering to fucking SAskatchewan. 

Who the fuck even lived in saskatchewna anyweay? who the FUCK talks about saskatchean even that fucking snobby weeaboo in denial Manon-baka in my class who mvoed from SK makes fun of it??????? 

Apparently more people lived there than Manitoba. 

What does that say about Manitoba? Yeah. Exactly. It fucking scusk here but holy fakku kuso DUSTY FUCKING SASKATCHEWAN.

When okaa-san announced this decesion to everyone when they botehred to BE HERE, Desu's Otou-san laughed and joked about how tehre were more cars than people where they were moving so more business maybe for his lawyer job. 

isnt that fucked up, desu ne?

Desu opened her wardropbe or whatever was left of it. She huffed cutely. This would have to do. But becajuse she was stylish she made what little she had work and had a cute outfit;; 

White pantsu and bura with pink stripes and her pantsu were cute and tied up on the sides hehehehheh. Pale momoiro tights with cute chibi hearts all over them and red mary janes with bows on the buclkesl that she'd put on when she left the house. Petticoats to make her skirt big and puffy cupcake shaped cause what kind of lolitadidnt use those? Not a god one. She put on a white blouse with tiny scalloped lace trim on the cute round collar and the shirt had heart shaped buttons and ruffles going down the front like besdes the buttons. For the 'dress', she put on a JSK (jumper skirt) which was basically like overalls but its a skirt. The JSK was from an indie brand; the main color was like a blush pink and had cute white unicorns with lavandar-pink-candyfloss manes and there were pastel rainbows all around the thing nd there were hearts and white bows and stuff yeah. She brushed her cute hair (she shwoered the night before so she didnt have to today) and put the top half of her hair into two buns like Usagi Tsukino but not pigtails. Just buns. 

IT was atsui (hot) after all so having some of her hair up might be good. She put on her signature headband; a pale pink ribbon clued onto a headbandn with two bows on the side. she made it herself. She also put on a pair of lacey fingerless gloves that went past her wrists. It was ho otherwise she would have worn her silk gloves momoiro ribbons. 

How cute right?????/

She went downstairs and ate toast like people in anime did lol. but except not cuz she tried that a few years ago and wow that kuso does not last til lunch. it was like a snack while she packed her lunch, her last lunch in manitoba. She cooked some of it last night ahead of time. She opend tghe fridge and her bento box (it was pink and had two boxes stacked on each other and sakura petals painted on it). The bottom box had her rice balls that were colored and shaped like pikachu and there were karaage she made. She put in ham flowers and apples she cut to look like rabbits. THe top box was veggies and ichigo lol. 

She ate her brakfast

"itadakimasum desu!" she said cutely. 

**_xXxXxXxXx Time skip to.... LATER AT GAKKUENxXxXXxXxxx_ **

"Hey Steph" said a voice that made Desu huff in the hallway. It was lunch time.

"Dot call me that, kudasai desu," Desu said, puffing out her cute cheeks. "You know I don't like that, desu yo!"

The girl who was talking to Desu frowned. her thick eyebrows all crunched up and her HAZEL eyes got all narrow and scary. 

It was Hazel Nylan. they used to be best friends when they were chibi......and maybe somethimg................................more. I donr wanna talk abaotu ti so we skipping it. 

Anyway HAzel got all weird and sutff and said desu needed to chose between her and anime because anime is only for losers and cojuldnt accept that Desu liked things that were different from Hazel and plus she liked Nihon stuff too???? Theyd like roleplay Power Ranger Sailor Moon and Pokemon stuff in the basement and stuff like what tis the deal. Desu couldnt deal wtihs eomeone who was so insecure about that sorta thing plus it turned out for the better because Hazel got all violent and psycho in sventhsgade. Like bashing girls fasces in with baseball bats or something beacuse she lsot a baseball tournament kind of vioelnmt? Weirdo

"That name is... really stupid," her words cut desu in the heart like a razor." god, I wanted to talk to ypu like a normal person on urlast gay and of course you make it all fucking weird like usual"

"YOU'RE the one that made it all werid," dESU SAID. 

"Fuck off" hazel said and stormed off.

Tears welled up in Desu's aoi hitomi (blue eyes) as she turned away. Even if Hazel got all crazy violentcause of her anger issues, she stille cared about her. PArt of her wished that maybe thet could jsut talk like before............. but she as also still really mad at that baka. why couldnt SHE just talk like normal?

ugh

_**xXxXxXxXx Time skip to.... LATER AT STILL AT GAKKUENxXxXXxXxxx** _

  
It was the alst class of teh day and our heroin was excited and also dreading it. Art class was her fave because her sensei liked anime too and art is fun but it also had Desu's main........................................bullies in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she definiately wont be missing THEM in dusty saskatcehwan. 

Wheter because they were jhealous of her beauty or how cute and fun an passionate DEsu-cjan was about her interests it didnf ecxcuse it!! rachel f and rachel s and ashley were all dumb bakas. B A K A S!!! 

_**B** _   
_**A** _   
_**K** _   
_**A** _   
_**S** _

anyway, it was sort of a sad day when Desu came into class. Her sensei wasnt there and it was a substitue that honestly looked really checked oit. That time of year, I guess. 

rACHEL F STOMOED OVER TO DESU'S DESK AND HUFFED SNOTTILY. "omg its ur last day here rite?" she said whippin her fdead fried brown hair over her shoulder "id dsay i miss ur stupid ass but i wouldnt LOL."

ashely laughed and so did rachel s. "at least we wont have to see ur cumdumpster outfits anymore"

"nani?" said Desu. Were these bakas so stupid and braindead that they belived that beacuse its called 'lolita fashion' that its trying to be like sexy like those weirdos in the DDLG tag thought so? gross. 

"SHES CALLIN U A WHIORE LOL"

"nani the fuck????" Desu asked again. Her bullies suually called her ugly and fat and made fun of her outfits and way of speaking. Calling her slutty or whateve r was complete new????????

"YEAH I KNOW YOU TRIED TO FUCK MY BOYFRIEND," said Rachel F. fury flared in her mud brown eyes as her bony hand slammed against the desk. "WHY ELSE WOULD YOU DRESS LIKE THAT SCHOOL GIRL THING ALL THE TIME??"

"who are you even talking about, oh my kami, desu."

"DAMIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

desu closed her eyes and tried to think. damien??? like that short guy that had a lot of cystic acne (authors note: nothin wrong if u have it ofc its just its that most distnct thing about him unforunatly...) and bullied her all the time?? The last time they talked was in seventh grade and it was because he liked Maximum the Hormone too (she was wearing a tshirt she ordred and had a Death Note bag cuz they did the OP and ED) and it was like for give minutes. He was 

"Damien??????? Best?????????????"

"YEAH"

"you were dating him, desu ka?"

"YEAH"

"um" Desu furrowed her ehyebrwos all cute. "does he even still go here???"

"YEAH HE SAID U TRIED TO FUCK HIM"

"WHEN THO"

"NINTH GRADE"

"honto ni????????????? its 11th grade now........................... and im a still a virgin baka," said Desu coolly. did Rachel F hate her for years because her boyfriend spread rumors about wanting to do ecchi things with her??? Gross. 3DPD behavior she guessed. She picked up her purse, her dozens of Theo keychains rattlin nosily. "plsu................................. i dont like 3D. 2D 4 life, desu."

Rachel F howled and grabbed the cup full of dirty watercolor water and threw it at Desu! Ashley stumbled over and grabbed the purse and ripped off some of the Theodise!!!!!!! Then RAchel S STOMPED IT AND SCRAPED OFF THE ACRYLIC BECAUSE HONESTLY RTHAT ARTIST USED A RLY SHODDY COMPANY TO PRINT THESE THIGNS SO IT WASNT LIKE SEALED INSIDE THE PLASIC but they got a call out post exposing their bad business practies so it wasnt like desu was ever gonna get that refund back. they were gone.

She couldnt be out of this stupid town full of backward ass fucks soon enough.

  
**_xXxXxXxXx Time skip to.... AFTER GAKOUxXxXXxXxxx_ **

  
Desu sniffled as she walked home. Even if she kenw Rachel F was a stupid girl looking to 'justify' how unhappy she was with herself, it still hurt to get weirdo rumors spread like that. Holding onto a grudge for years because your ugly kareshi wanted extra cred for whatever reason is... stjupd. 

She hiccuped as she looked at her Tokidoki purse and saw how scuffed up all her Theos were. Even Sesshy and Kyouya didnt come out unscathed. Theo was straight up decapticated from Rachel S's abuse on that one keychain. 

Her shiny red shoes scuffed against something, pulling her out of her Theodesi colored funk. She blinked all cute and there was a wirebound notebook. It looked thick. The cover was plastic which meant that itd be sturdy to right on even more than the thicker notes. However it was blank save for a few scratches and nicks in it.

Desu squatted down, her pink curls bouncing all cute, and picked it up. Maybe it belongrd to someone. She cracked open the book. There were scribbles and doodles in it. Some pages were full completly;

> _"Dear Diary, Nov 4th 200X_  
>  _Mom and Dad are getting the divorce after all. I wish this was all a dream and they were staying together or like... Mom didn't cheat in the first place. I dunno._
> 
> _Dear Diary Nov 6th 200X_  
>  _Uhhhh... So, I don't know what happened but that guy that Mom aopparently fucked... he came to our house all sobbing and stuff. He said that he lied to Mom and they never actually slept together, it was like that really bad Tom Hanks movie? Mom cried too because she went along with the lie desipite knowing she didn't because she thought Dad wouldn't believe her. Dad belived her this time around, I guess. They're staying together though! How crazy is that!?_
> 
> _Dear Diary Nov 10th 200X_  
>  _We're going to Disney Land! We're like a family again!_
> 
> _Dear Diary Jan 30th 200X_  
>  _I don't know what's happening. Everything was fine and then suddenly everything is different. Like they aren't arguing or whatever but there's like this creepy heavy atmosphere in the house. They're also, like, talking to each other through me. It's always like 'Aimee, tell your father to use a coaster for the fourth beer he's had this evening." "Aimee, mind telling your mother to lighten up?" It's like... before my mom confessed she was fucking around. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. They might actually get divorced at this rate..._
> 
> _Dear Diary Feb 23rd 200X_  
>  _My mom really did cheat and she somehow got that guy she fucked to go along with her plan to save her marriage? I don't know. But, I'm living with them now. I hate it. Mike's a huge dick, I wish he'd break his legs or something. Just... fall down the stairs. He doesn't have to die or anything. Just. God."_

Desu flipped the pages. It felt... odd and weird and bad reading someone's diary. She had to find this Aimee person and give back their diary or something. However, the next page full of stuff hat she could actually read was... completely different.

> _"Spider-Man 3 is a good movie. When will people recognize this? I don't think it even has memes like Spider-Man 2 does, the overrated little shit."_
> 
> **"GOD GIVE ME A NAUGHTY RAICHU GIRL WHAT IS THE POINT IN LIVING IF I CAN'T FUCK A THICC BIG TITTY RAICHI GIJINKA????? PLEASE GOD LET ME MEET HER.**
> 
> **HOLY SHIT RAICHU GIRL PUSSY IS THE BEST HOW CAN HUMAN GIRLS COMPARE TO THAT SHIT HOLY FUCK POKEPUSSY THE BEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST I CAN'T WAIT TO FUCK EVEN MORE"**

"Um." was all Desu could say in response to the peeks into these various peoples lives. Did Aimee pass this notebook around or something after moving in with her new stepdad or something? But why????????? Bad memories? Well, for as many pages that were filled up... there seemed to be even more that was blank.

She stood up., her chubby legs wobbling a bit. The notebook was slipped into her purse, just the right size for it withoiut it feeling bulky or something, weird enough. She thought it was... too wide when she picked it up. 

Whatever, no use in wasting a perfectly good notebook. She could 'sketch out' her stories in it before she typed it out for online. 

_**xXxXxXxXx Time skip to.... AT HOMExXxXXxXxxx** _

Desu huffed as she threw her dirty clothes into the washer after treating the fabric according. It was possible her JSK and blouse were completely fucked up beyond repair. She wished she could get back at RAchel and her cronies somehow but she was never gonna see them again. It was still three days until the big move. She was perfectly content to stay inside the house and write her fanfiction to her hearts content until the time came.

Speaking of.............................. she had ideas for a Persona stoyy. A crossover betwene the last three--Persona Q2 do note interact. She did not play P1 or P2 so they would be ignored. their weirdo fans kind of made her want to never touch those janky things ever, even if Jun was cute and she could make Protag-kun kiss him.

Desu ran up the stairs and into her semi-empty room. She leapt onto her bed and pulled out the botebook from her purse. She opened it up to a blank page..

> _Once upon a time, there was a cute, kawaii shoujo named Stephanie 'Desu' McCormick and she was from Canada but she really liked Japan ok? Despite being so cute, she was constantlly bullied by jerks that didn't understand her and were jealous. It was okay though because she was moving soon... She was chosen to be the foreign exchange student to Japan! She was going to be in a city called Iwatodai, specifically, Tatsumi Port Island._

Desu continued to write and write and write. The more details she wrote about her world, the more the world seemed to fade around her. Soon enoigh, there was nothing there and she didn't notice until the last minute! The bed disappeared under her and she dropped into a sea of black. A scream escaped her as she clung onto her pen and the notebook

What will happen next? Find out next time on... **LOVING IN SUNLIGHT CHAPTER ONE!!!!!**

Ja matte ne! ^o^


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desu wakes up in a strange place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrymasen for late update...... i had tottemo bad writiers block >< world is kowai and my family's move is affected by the corona which makes things even harder for me to write but ill try to updat emore!!! i also tried to spell better halfway but didnt wanna rewrite the beginning wwww

When desu-chan woke up, she was on a plane? Her head spun like she was on a crazy ride at Nicekl DAys which was the fair that came around once a year in teh summer. She wasnt sure what made her feel so queasy and dizzy; the fact she woke up on this plane and she was never really good would them anyway or the fact hse didnt know how she got here!!

Desu looked around. she wasnt sitting next to anyone miraculously but the rest of the plane looked kinda full? the seats were actually comfy and wow the 'air conditioner' and light actually worked. the back of the seat had a screen on it and in the pocket where the barf bags (ew) and manuals people neever read was the notebook she found!!

Curkous, Desu-chan reached for it and cracked it open. Her manicured fingers flipped through the pages. A lot of the stories, notes, diariy entires she saw before were there. Eventually, she made it to hers. There were at elast four and a half pages full, back and front, like four actual pages. A lot of it was just descriptions of her outfits which kind of frustrated her because she was just trying to find out what was going on

OH SEPAKING OF, desu looked at her own outfit and saw... it was the same as the one inf the book? She blinked. She didnt have this coordinatio, at least, she thought she didnt.

On her feet she was wearing cute but comfy pink boots that went a lil under her knee. They were blush pink with pale pink laces that were just for decoration since there were zippers on the side. They had heels. They werent platforms but actual heeled boots. The tops had a lace trim and the insides were fuzzy and warm. There were cute lil plastic shiny hearts on her ankles and dangling off her zipperHer feet felt really warm despite how comfy the shoes were., lie maybe dont wear knee high boots on plane rides maybe if theyre long but how long was she on the plane? she didnt know. She was wearing white tights that had ribbon pink patterns that were like swirly and had lil bows every few cm that went up the side and there were cute bears holding hearts as well.

She was wearing an a-line skirt lolita OP from Baby The STars Shine Bright--or looked like it was  _supposed_ to be from it; it was a dustier shade of baby pink and had long sleeces. The were puffed at the top and the rest were long and kind of long and flowy sort of like a princess. Lots of lots of lots of long flowing lace framed the hand holes. On her hands she was weraing a pair of white lace gloves. The lace was in shapes of roses and the edges had a scalloped edge and baby pink shiny ribbons on the wrist. Thorugh the lace she saw that her nails were painted hot pink and blood red. The bodice of her dress was trimmed with lace and ruffles around teh collar--she was wearing a white blouse with a high collar but it waas plain probably because her dress was so fancy--and down the front. She reached behind her and troied to touch her back, feeeling shirring so her chest could fit in it and there was a zipper. There was also a big bow right in front of the middle of her colar. 

With hesitation, Desu got up from her seat and went to the bathroom. Her feet wobbled a bit as the dizzy feeling was back at full force. She locked the door and saw into the mirror.

She was wearing a lot of make up like a lot for someone that was going to be on a plan for however long? Smooth immaculate contouring and highlights. /not a blemsih to be seen--not thT SHE HAD ANY BECAUSE HER SKIN WAS SO PRETTY AND CREAMY ANYWAY. Her eyes were a different color; they were as blue as the sapphire crystal oceans thatr you'd see in anime. It wasnt like the almost greyish color they'd get sometimes? Her eyelashes were really thick and pretty though and had pink glitter.Her lips were cotton candy pink and also super shimmery.

"Ok..." she said to herself. This was so hentai (That means weird and bizarre okay nOT just anime porn you ecchi hentais XD).

it took a moment for her to notice tosmething else... she was an anime!!!

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA" she screamed. why didnt she realize sooner wwwwww what a silly girl.

Desu's kokoro (heart) beat really fast as she shakily left the tiny bathroom and went back to her seat. How did this happen? Like it's really silly to not notice that you're not like 3D you know? The weirdest part was that everything still felt real! She didn't really know how this skind of thing worked her fave science was chemistry not physics or whatever after all. Her eyes glanced towards the ntoebook and picked it up again. She started from the beginning and noticed there were some pages that were torn out before she got to Aimee (AN: SEE PROLOGUE 2!)'s diary. Were... there diaries before this? Her delicate fingers flipped through the pages, not noticing that the notebook seemed to be getting thicker despite how much she was reading. So many kinds of handwriting, so many colors of inks or writing utensils being used, so many people going through the same thing it felt like. Everyone didnt seem happy when they got this notebook and they didnt seem to be happy for very long.

Her eyesbrows came together all cute. Maybe... she got this notebook because she was unhappy? But how did it know? Where did it even come from? Kuso, did it even cause what was happening???

“This is tottemo complicated, desu yo!” she whined as she plopped the notebook on the seat next to her. It slid off the chair and onto the ground. She huffed and reached for it and went to put it back onto the chair only to notice there was a kawaii bag shaped like a teddybear holding a big heart. She opened it. A Ouran High School Wallet was there along with a rose gold iphone 7 in a kawaii case... that wasn't the one she owned (Her phone back home was a custom one where she put a commission of chibi Theo making a hand heart onto some site's thingy). “Huh?”

“Hello Miss do you require help?” a smooth deep voice said that made Desu all shivery.

“Eh?” Desu said all cute before looking up.

A tall pale skinned man with golden eyes and pale hair slicked back stood in the aisle. His suit was black and blue.

IT WAS THEODORE-SAMA!!! AND HE WAS SMILING AT HER!

She gasped as the world around her started to fade to black once more.

“Rest,” Theo whispered. “We'll see each other soon.”

' _Just... what is going on, desu ka?_ ' She thought once she finally blacked out.

What is Theodore doing outside the Velvet Room? How did Desu get here? What did he mean by see each other soon...? You gotta read the next chapter of Loving In Sunlight!

Ja matte ne~! ^^


End file.
